Love of a Brother
by Unbelievable.Mishap
Summary: Small short stories about the two Elric brothers, and how much they love each other...but isn't that a sin? Elricest, yaoi. [[Sweet stories, Fluff]]
1. The Jacket

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Fullmetal Alchemist,

This takes place right after the movie, meaning Al has his body back, and Ed has his automail. They are both in London, taking care of each other. The couple is Al and Ed, so it's yaoi, kay? Here we go.

**The Jacket**

"It's really cold, brother!" Alphonse whined, shivering and folding his arms to produce his own heat so that he could stay warm from the stinging winter air.

"Then why didn't you bring your jacket?" Ed asked, sighing. He breathed out, creating a white puff that was at his mouth.

Alphonse was lost for words, since he didn't have any _logical_ explanation for his jacket. He simply tilted his head downward, facing the snow covered sidewalk and trying to evade eye contact from his brother.

Edward sighed again, and then rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you, Al," he replied, rather annoyed. Ed began to unbutton his jacket and put it over the brunette. Al cocked his head to the side and glanced at him, flustered.

"What's with the look?" Ed questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you cold?" Al asked, concerned. He frowned and ran his hands over the leather sleeves, about to give the jacket back. "Besides, you have your automail, and I don't want you to get si-" his statement was cut off by his older sibling placing his index finger on his lips. Alphonse's face burned a bright red.

"First, you said you were cold, right?" he asked, trying to sum up the cause and effect. "So, I gave you the jacket."

Alphonse understood, but shook his head. "Yeah, but…"

"Second," Edward interrupted again, "My automail isn't going to affect me that much since I'm used to it, and plus, we're a few more blocks from the apartment."

Al noticed that Edward was taking a step forward, maybe to slap him, or do something to punish him. He started to back up, but ended up being cornered by the brick building behind him. Edward smirked, leaned inward to rest his head on Al's shoulder, and placed his flesh arm around his brother's waist.

"And third," he continued, his voice tickling the nape of Al's neck, "You're my little brother, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Al swallowed from Ed's scent that was teasing his nose, it so seductive and sweet. It reminded him of sugar and cinnamon. He let out a small gasp, his face flushed with pink.

"Come on. Let's go home already," Ed said, letting go and taking Al by the hand, leading him back to the apartment.

Al didn't really need his jacket anymore; as long as Ed is there to love him, support him, and hold him in his firm arms, he couldn't ask for anything warmer.


	2. Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga.**

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**Ecstasy**

"Hey, brother," Al called out, looking away from his chapter book to face Edward, who was at the dinner table jotting down notes about his latest interest: outer space.

Reluctantly, Edward turned away from his work to face his younger sibling. "Yeah, what?"

"Uh, the word, 'ecsta...ecsta…'" Alphonse was trying to read out the puzzling word correctly, but it was in a faded state, leaving it unable to be read.

"Ecstasy? Yeah, what about it?" Ed asked, pronouncing the word he was trying to say. Al could tell he was becoming impatient. He began to fidget with the worn down pages of the book.

"How do you spell it, and what does it mean?" Al asked, walking over to him, showing Edward the book. He scanned the columns for the word, and then came across it. A few moments later, a small smile tugged at the edge of Ed's lips, gradually becoming broader.

"Al…is this a love story?" Ed asked out of curiosity. He glanced at the cover of the book, but never came across the title.

Alphonse blushed a light pink. "I-I'm not sure. I-I just found it inside one of the drawers," he explained hesitantly, afraid that Ed might think about it the _wrong_ way.

Edward shrugged, and then stared at his younger sibling. "C'mere," Ed instructed, his index finger moving forward and back. Al nodded and walked closer to him, slightly confused. Couldn't he tell him what he wanted from afar?

"For a love story, you need special teaching. Now sit on my lap," he said.

"Huh?" Al blushed a deep shade of red.

"You heard me. Sit—On—My—Lap."

Al bit his lip, and did as he was told. All he wanted to know is the definition and spelling of the word, and moments later, he ended up in this awkward position. What his mind was set on now was what his older brother was going to do next.

"Ecstasy," Ed began, nuzzling his head into the nape of Al's neck. The younger sibling tensed up, unable to keep control of his blush.

"E…"

Edward tugged out the rubber band that was holding Al's hair with his teeth, letting loose his silky, caramel-colored locks, and then combed it with his left hand. Al swallowed, a small feeling of nervousness rising to the top.

"C…"

Ed wrapped his arms around Al's waist and squeezed him lightly, holding him closer so that Al could feel his breathing and rhythm of his heartbeat. The young sibling tried his best to stay under control.

"S…"

Edward softly nibbled Al's earlobe, pleased to hear moans from the young boy in his arms. He couldn't help be let out a small sound of disagreeable sobs, since Al felt rather uncomfortable of the blonde's actions.

"Do you want me to continue teaching?" Ed asked, observing the small sound. Al shook his head vigorously, refusing to answer to the feelings that were fighting against him. Edward smirked and continued to spell.

"Now, where was I? Oh…T…"

Ed's right pointer finger circled around Al's ear, then traveled down to caress his collarbone, and back up to stroke his cheek. Al shivered at his soothing yet cold touch from his automail. He fluttered his eyes shut.

"A…"

Edward placed small kisses on his cheek, and then moved downward and lightly sucked on sensitive skin on Al's neck that created a visible red mark. Al squirmed and couldn't help but allow a wail of pleasure that emerged from the back of his throat.

"S…"

Edward cupped Alphonse's cheek and stroked his lips to hush him, and then he moved his brother's head to the side so that he was staring into golden eyes of his older sibling. Ed nuzzled his nose with the younger, about to close the gap between their lips.

"Y…"

Edward leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Al's lips, his tongue lightly lapping against them.

"Ecstasy," Edward repeated the word as he pulled away. He smiled at his brother's reaction. "A feeling of great happiness and excitement. It looks to me you had some fun with me being your teacher, Al," he teased.

Al didn't know if he was confused, embarrassed, or happy. It was just out of the ordinary to be taught such a word, especially like _that._ Al simply looked down at the wooden floor and nodded, trying to conceal the growing blush.

"There. Now continue reading," Ed said to the surprised sibling, giving him back the book.

Alphonse sat on the couch he was previously on, and resumed reading. The room was quiet, until Al flipped the page…

"Brother? What does 'rapture' mean?"


	3. Massage

**Disclaimer: Never have owned, never will own. This is fan-made, and I do not own FMA.**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Massage**

"Ah, brother…it feels so good…" Alphonse muttered, closing his eyes as he was sucked into a blissful daydream.

Edward, who was giving Al a relaxing back massage, colored slightly. "Be quiet!" he shushed the younger brother, "Do you want the next door neighbors to think we're doing something wrong? All you have to do is relax so you won't squeal anymore."

Al tried to silence himself as Ed demanded, but couldn't help but purr at his brother's soothing touch.

Earlier that day, Al's back was arched forward from leaning in, examining the paper work the ex-alchemist was doing on his desk. His shoulders cramped up and his position became very uncomfortable. Al's face twisted into pain and soreness, so Ed paused his occupation and began to seduce him with his hands trailing up and down his back.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother, but…ngh…I'm really- aah! Ticklish…" Al's shoulders shot up as the feel of Ed's hands ran over a sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to break up his statement.

Edward sighed and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I can see that. Are you feeling better?"

Al nodded reluctantly, still aching and yearning for his older sibling's touches. A yawn from Ed and the creaking of the mattress they were atop of were heard from behind the younger ex-alchemist. His lips slowly curved into a soft smile.

Before Ed could arise from the bed and back to the desk, the younger boy pinned him down and forced his arms above his head.

"Al, what are you…" his sentence was cut off by trails of soft kisses being placed on his cheek, then traveling down to suck lightly at a tender area on the neck. A moan erupted from Ed's mouth as he began to squirm. "Ah…"

"You must be tired, brother," Al whispered into Ed's ear, his voice filled with lust and concern. "I think you need a massage, too…" That tone of voice sent shivers down Edward's spine.

Al nipped at his brother's earlobe as his hands began to unbutton Ed's shirt. His mouth moved to the older sibling's lower lip. He began to nibble and suck on it lightly, pleased at the sounds of pleasure the blonde was making. His left hand moved up from his shirt and forced open Ed's lips, just wide enough for his tongue to enter the moist cavern of his brother's mouth, not bothering to ask for permission. Al's lips parted and fluttered downwards, brushing his cheek against the collarbone. Ed raked his hands through the caramel-covered hair of his brother, asking for more, but reconsidered himself.

"Ah…A-Al…s-stop teasing and let me get back to…m-my work…" Ed managed to say as he felt the younger boy on top of his nuzzled his face into his chest, sending ripples of joy throughout his body.

Al looked up, his ear against the blonde's chest to hear his racing heartbeat. "You need to relax more, Ed," Al suggested, rubbing his shoulders as his own tongue moved in circles on Ed's chest. Edward gripped the bed sheets, trying to maintain control of his body.

They couldn't help it. They were brothers in love. Both of them found it wrong, but couldn't help but crave each other's touch. It was breaking the rules, again stirring some sort of balance. They were trying to evade doing another taboo or sin, but always ended up in trouble's arms in some way.

"_Alphonse_!" Edward scolded, feeling a hand suddenly at his thigh.

Al smirked and moved the offending hand to Ed's back, rubbing it up and down the backbone to relax his tensed up brother. He felt the older sibling's heartbeat beating loudly, so much that he was worried it was going to burst. "Relax, Ed," he told the older boy, both hands pushing down on his back. Ed couldn't help but allow his blush to grow.

"You feeling better?" Al asked as he felt the heartbeats go slower.

Ed nodded vigorously while he bit his lower lip. He swallowed, sat up and turned around so that Al could have a better view of where he placed his hands.

"See?" Al said as he leaned upwards and placed a kiss on Ed's cheekbone, "All you have to do is relax."


	4. Kitten

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it…  
**

**I'm really pleased that a few of you like it! Thanks to you guys for reviewing!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Kitten**

"Stop that…" Edward muttered in his bed, tossing and turning from ticklish touches.

It was morning at the time, with birds singing outside and the light pouring out of the window. Unfortunately, Ed was not an early-to-rise type of person, especially not today.

"I told you to stop…" Ed murmured again, pulling the bed sheets over him. He felt kisses on his cheek, breath on the nape of his neck, and a tongue exploring every part of his exposed upper body. Despite the fact that it was rather annoying, Edward practically enjoyed it. Suddenly, he felt the tongue on his stomach, traveling down below his waistline and under his boxers.

"I said _stop it!_" Ed screamed, offended and embarrassed. He immediately removing the covers to reveal whom it was.

_Meow…_

It was a small, orange kitten with white stripes on his body. It looked very cheerful, not to mention playful, judging by how he teased Edward so much. He picked up the kitten and scanned it briefly.

"Alphonse!" Ed called, aware that his younger sibling had already started his day. He heard his footsteps pound down the hallway and into his room.

"Is this cat yours?" Ed asked, holding up the kitten in a way in front of Al's face.

He nodded, and began to ramble on and on how it got there in the first place, and why they should keep it. "How is the kitten bothering you, brother?"

"He woke me up in a bad way, let's just say that," Ed explained, closing his eyes and moving his finger left and right. "That stupid animal is really irritating!"

"Like how? He's just a small kitten! Sure, he can lick you, but that's not something you should throw him out for or be mad about! Give me a good explanation, Ed!" Al shouted furiously, putting down the cat. He raised an eyebrow when Ed moved his hand in a way that he was asking him to get closer. When he did, he was, without warning, instantly pinned down to his bed.

"Well…" Ed began, smirking, "First off, that damn rascal did this…" His voice trailed off as he licked Al's lips and nibbled on the bottom one. Al blushed a bright red when he felt Ed's lips part and his mouth nibbling at his shirt's buttons, making them come undone.

"I-Is that so?" Al replied, trying to wriggle out from under him. His brother was too strong to do so; therefore he had to bear with it.

"Yeah…" Ed said, glancing upwards to stare at his brother with the same mischievous look in his eyes. "Then, he started to do this…"

He eventually got the last button undone, so he moved upward until his head was leveled to his collarbone. Ed nuzzled his forehead into his sibling's chest, again playing with his tongue. He began to lick Al's sensitive skin, which caused him to wail in both disagreement and rapture.

"You think that's annoying?" Edward asked, his eyes scanning Al's flustered expression. He nodded vigorously, but to be honest, he was delighted from where he placed his mouth.

"This is what aggravated me the most…" Ed said. His automail hand caressed Al's cheek, somehow warning him of what he was planning next.

Edward's mouth moved down again, placing small kisses and blows of hot breath on his soft skin as he did so. Al bit his lip to scold himself, trying his best not to buck his hips. His older sibling chuckled lightly as he reached the waistline. Ed's pink tongue escaped the moist cavern of his mouth, and slipped it under Al's velvety pants and boxers. Alphonse felt him move lower and lower and closer to his…

"_Alright_!" Al screamed, finding the strength large enough to push Ed off. "I'll get rid of the kitten…"

"I told you that he was irritating," Ed spat, trying to sum up a good reason, but with no success.

"More like embarrassing!" Al retorted, still blushing a deep scarlet color. He swallowed when Ed pecked his cheek for fun, trying to relax him a bit.

Ed frowned jokingly. "Aww, come on. Kittens aren't that great, you know. Besides, we already have someone cute and cuddly here in this house."


	5. Taste

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**A/N: Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Oh, and Bramblerose4, keep it up with the good stories! **

Taste 

"Hey!" Alphonse screamed angrily, dashing through the hallways of his home. "Who ate the pie?"

Edward looked away from his book and cocked his head to the side to gaze at his furious younger brother. It wasn't everyday you saw an adorable little boy suddenly turning angry. He saw the brunette stomping towards him, silly tears at the corner of his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"You ate it, I know you did!" Al hissed at him, lowering his voice slightly.

"Ate what?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act stupid!" Alphonse spat, placing his hands on both of his older sibling's shoulders. "Why couldn't you have waited until after dinner to eat dessert?"

"I didn't eat the pie, one of the cats slid through the open window and ate it, honest," Ed explained, searching Al's hazel eyes for any sign of belief or mercy. No luck so far.

"The—windows—are—_closed_."

Edward muffled a nervous laugh, but pretended to act serious and furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned inward, slightly closing the space between their faces, as both of their eyes remained locked on to each other's. "What makes you so sure that I ate it, anyway?"

"Here's proof."

Before Ed knew it, Alphonse pushed him to the couch and straddled his hips, gaining control of the blonde's body. His lips curved into a mischievous smile, then leaned in and pressed against Ed's. Al withdrew his hand from his older brother's shoulder and traveled to Ed's face, forcing an opening between his lips to sink his tongue inside. Once he accomplished this, he quickly searched his mouth for any clues, excluding foul tastes that didn't give him a lead.

Ed could only shut his eyes and claw at the pillows beneath him, trying his best to fight the urge of having his own pleasures with his younger sibling, since he was aware that he could easily overpower the small brunette. For some reason, his tongue had a mind of its own, and slipped into Al's moist cavern. Neither Al nor Ed anticipated that, but both of them whimpered in joy. They deepened the 'kiss' by grabbing each other's collars and pulling each other in, unaware that they were coloring a shade of violet from the lack of oxygen.

_Found it._

Alphonse reluctantly parted, then stared down at his older brother in shame and triumph while wiping away spittle from the corner of his mouth. "I taste blueberry filling."

Ed smirked. "You say that you're the responsible one, but the same flavor is in your mouth."

"You're hallucinating, that came from you."

Edward showed a teasing smile, then immediately pounced on top of his sibling, pinning him down by holding his arms. "Here, I'll give you proof."


End file.
